plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunflower
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Sunflower (PvZ: GW). Sunflower is an essential sun-producing plant and the second plant received in all games of the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Sunflower's design is based on the ''Helianthus annuus'', ''also known as the common sunflower. History In ''Plants vs. Zombies, Sunflower is unlocked after beating Level 1-1. It produces 25 sun every 24 seconds. It can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower if bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies after Level 3-4. A Twin Sunflower produces twice as much sun as a normal Sunflower. In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Sunflower is obtained after beating The Boonies Level 1. In this game, Sunflower produces 25 sun every 15 seconds. It has a new sub-species: Power Flower, a VIP plant. If the player uses Plant Perk to buff it, it can stun all nearby zombies. If there are no zombies near Sunflower, it cannot be buffed. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Sunflower is unlocked after beating Player's House - Day 1. It works the same as in Plants vs. Zombies, but can no longer be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower. Instead, the Twin Sunflower is now its own separate plant. The player needs to protect them in Ancient Egypt Save Our Seeds levels. Starting with the 1.7 update, the value of regular sun has been increased to 50, making it much easier to plant. Suburban Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try to plant as many as you can! Sun Production: normal After the release of her first major Youtuber video "Zombies On Your Lawn," Sunflower's Youtuber channel has been bursting with fun. She is currently putting the final touches on her reality show TV pitch "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance". Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Twin Sunflower is Sunflower's upgrade. It produces 50 sun. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When given Plant Food, it immediately produces 150 sun. Level upgrade Costumed When costumed and fed with Plant Food, it can produce either 1 Gold Coin and 175 sun or 2 Gold Coins and 150 sun immediately. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Low Level Therapy: Heals all plants, needs Gentle Plant Food to activate. Strategies Sunflower is the primary sun producer throughout the entire game. For a typical level, it is recommended to have at least one full column of Sunflowers at the left of the screen, although two columns may be better for certain strategies. Zombie distribution between rows on difficult pool levels leaves the pool much safer, so in some situations, it may be safer to concentrate Sunflowers there. Sunflowers can either be planted on the leftmost columns for the maximum possible amount of protection or in front of offensive plants as a last line of defense, although the latter strategy may hinder plant placement as the level progresses. If Catapult Zombies are present, plant Umbrella Leaves nearby to protect Sunflowers from their basketballs. Sunflowers that are endangered by Digger Zombies are to be typically protected by Pumpkins. Giant Sunflower Giant Sunflowers are plants seen in the Cancelled Mini-game Big Time. It costs 50 sun, and it is a large Sunflower. It gives out double sun, much like Twin Sunflower. Big Time In the canceled mini-game Big Time, Giant Sunflowers appear alongside Giant Wall-nuts and Giant Marigolds. These Giant Sunflowers are functionally identical to Twin Sunflowers. The only differences are that Twin Sunflower is an upgrade plant and Giant Sunflower costs less. If the player views the Sunflower in the Suburban Almanac while playing Big Time, it will be a Giant Sunflower. Giant Sunflower trivia *Giant Sunflowers are cheap but produce as much sun as the Twin Sunflower. Twin Sunflowers cost more, so Twin Sunflower is a more expensive version of the Giant Sunflower. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Sunflowers produce just as much sun as a Giant Sunflower. Gallery Trivia General *Sunflower, Squash, Banana Launcher, Sweet Potato, Chard Guard, and Dandelion are the only plants who have vocal chords in the game series. Squash, Sweet Potato, Chard Guard, and Dandelion do not really "talk" with words, though. *This is one of the few plants appearing in every game, along with Peashooter, Wall-nut, Repeater, Snow Pea, Twin Sunflower and Cherry Bomb. *After Tula's reappearance in Peggle Blast, it was confirmed that like Pumpkin and Renfield, Sunflower and Tula are also cousins. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Sunflower produces sun after approximately 20 bounces. *The Zombatar tab of the Plants vs. Zombies official website features a Sunflower with yellow hair. *Sunflower and Twin Sunflower did not glow when producing sun in the iOS version. This glitch was fixed in later versions. *Certain limited edition Game of the Year packs contain a Sunflower figurine. *Sunflower-related merchandise are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. The Sunflower glasses cost 80 Microsoft Points, the Sunflower Seed Packet costs 240 Microsoft Points and the Sunflower Dress costs 160 Microsoft Points. *The massive multiplayer online role-playing game World of Warcraft features a Sunflower pet. *The Halloween event from The Sims Social features Sunflower in Bella's room and as a gift to players who clicked on the EA blog post of The Sims Social. *Sunflower is one of the four sun-producing plants in the game, the others are the Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom and Giant Sunflower. *The first time the player plays Level 2-1, when he or she picks Puff-shroom but not Sunflower, he or she will get a special warning message that says "Now that it's nighttime, you need Sunflowers more than ever. Are you sure you want to play the level without them?". **Sunflower and Puff-shroom are the only two plants that have special warning messages. Both are in the first Night level when he or she is playing Adventure Mode for the first time. *This plant, along with Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, Gold Magnet, Giant Marigold, and Giant Sunflower have neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. *Sunflower appears in Crazy Dave's single Wabby Wabbo along with Squash and Stinky the Snail. *Sunflower plush has a Sun-shroom and Zen Garden plant growing sound effect, which is odd since Sunflower does not have that sound effect. *It cannot be upgraded if it is producing sun. *In the music video played upon completing Adventure Mode, a Sunflower sings most of the lyrics, voiced by Laura Shigihara. She also moves faster to match the beat of this song. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five being Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Pea Pod. *Even though Sunflower is the second plant, it is the first Seed Packet in the seed selection screen and in the Almanac. *Sunflower, Peashooter, and Wall-nut are the only plants which costume change every season. *In Sunflower's almanac entry, "Youtuber" is a parody of YouTube. In addition to this, the word "tuber" in "Youtuber" is a kind of plant (root). * It cannot be used in Dark Ages in the Chinese version. * "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance" is a reference to a TV show franchise "So You Think You Can Dance". Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *If the player plants a Sunflower on another one, it will upgrade into a Twin Sunflower. **This also applies with Peashooter. Its upgrade is Repeater. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by shooting small projectiles at them. See also *Sun *Twin Sunflower *Sun producing plants *Power Flower es:Girasol fr:Tournesol ru:Подсолнух de:Sonnenblume Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Day Category:Day obtained plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Player's House Category:Player's House obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West plants